


闪时

by SnidgetKing



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnidgetKing/pseuds/SnidgetKing
Summary: 为了车而车。请对应超龙珠英雄漫画观赏。
Relationships: Hearts/Zamasu (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 2





	闪时

这个会操纵时间的人类可不简单，扎马斯心想。不过也只是一瞬间的念头而已。对方一直绕他右边的视觉死角，扎马斯左手持着气刃，灵活地转身防守，人类的小花招在神明面前尚不足为惧。

比起右眼和右臂的不便，现在更让扎马斯感到烦躁的其实是塞在体内的跳蛋和栓塞。遥控器在哈兹那里，那个家伙，一直插着兜站在一边悠哉地看戏，只有扎马斯知道他在口袋里恶劣的小动作。肛塞堵着他留在自己体内的精液，还有孜孜不倦搅拌着精液的跳蛋，扎马斯一直保持着漂浮在空中的姿态，才能保证液体不要漏出来。现在打斗变得激烈，精液就开始顺着缝隙溢出，也许已经打湿一大块布料了。

在他犹豫的空档，被注意到希特已经操纵闪时攻了上来，冷不防地被一拳击飞出去。扎马斯在空中及时稳住身形，‘果然……人类不可小觑。一定要被消灭才行……！’他盯着人类对手恶狠狠地想着，却忘了旁边还有一个会读心的更可恶的人类。果然，下一刻他体内震动的频率又变了，

“你这话我可不能苟同，”始作俑者插着口袋向他们的战场走过来，“再说，你现在不也已经是人类了吗，扎马斯？”

“你——”扎马斯咬牙，不仅是为了哈兹说的话，更是为了忍住逐渐堆积起来快感。他的体质确实变得和以前不一样了，除去在战斗中有利的那一部分，其余时间里通常饥渴又敏感，是合体的缘故吗？还是……

\----------------------------------------------------

那边的战斗很快分出胜负了，哈兹的能力显然可以轻松压制希特。可是他一副游刃有余的样子，还在打听其他宇宙的破事。

扎马斯不想听他们废话，在知道第十一宇宙的情况以后，便干净利落地给了那个紫色的人类一刀。

“不好意思啊，没忍住。”扎马斯收起气剑，站定在地面上。

“呵呵，你明明是故意的。不过算了。”哈兹随手把希特扔到一边，另一只手按停了的遥控器。“为了更伟大的理想，部分人的牺牲总是必要。”

震动停下了，扎马斯松了一口气，但在打斗时一直无法越过的高潮又让他空虚得有点难受。现在哈兹一步步走近他，两人都快贴上了，于是他也往后退，直到背靠上一栋建筑的残垣断壁。

“做什么。”扎马斯讨厌他们俩之间的身高差，讨厌哈兹居高临下的眼神，讨厌人类制造出来的垃圾建筑，但即使被抱着双腿举起来，也并没有逃走或是反抗。

“你又明知故问了。喂给你的东西都快漏光了，当然要补充上。”

“我又不像你，会读别人思想……”

哈兹心领神会，轻笑一声，不再和这个口是心非的家伙置辩。扯开黑色的裤子，扎马斯显然并不需要穿着内裤，精液混着他自己流出来的水，把堵着穴口的玻璃制品淋得均匀湿滑，顺着腿根滴滴答答渗出滑落。哈兹握住玻璃肛塞留在外面的把柄，慢慢转动着角度，引起扎马斯一阵嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟声。

扎马斯顺着搅动的频率大声喘息，哈兹实在太讨厌了，总是不断挑逗他刷新他的底线。可是他现在好累，只想让对方快点给他痛快，于是双手环上对方的脖子，腿绕过毛皮外套缠上对方的腰。这姿势显然让哈兹很受用，拔出肛塞后立刻插入自己的阴茎，将还没流完的液体又堵了回去。

后穴被撑开填满的感觉让扎马斯发出满足的叹息，差点忘了跳蛋还留在体内，硬物顶着更深处的肠壁，让他一阵颤栗。哈兹托着他的屁股，站在原地喂起前见习界王神。扎马斯的身体是喂不熟的，不论进入几次都紧致如初，但他的心态已经变得温驯多了，懂得享受起作为人类能体验到的种种快乐。激烈的打斗让他流失不少体力，又被跳蛋挑拨得心痒难耐，于是一尝到肉棒就大口大口地吃起来。下面的小嘴尽情吞吐吮吸，上面的也没在闲着，一边用舌头灵巧地舔舐哈兹的牙齿和嘴唇，一边发出饕足的呻吟，直至肚里再次灌满精水，手脚发软险些掉到地上。

“小心呐……”哈兹把人往怀里揽紧了些，想了想，打了个电话，“拉古斯？把飞船开过来吧。”


End file.
